Protection
by BubblineForever
Summary: I wanted to write tender bubbline lovemaking. So I'm telling you here and now, this is M-rated. Also AU-ish, maybe Medieval, I don't really know… Anyway, enjoy! Marceline, Princess Bubblegum, Bubbline/Sugarless gum


In a castle, in a kingdom, was a princess named Bonnibel. She resided in her room, lying on her bed, trying to be swallowed by the darkness and rest, but failing.

She was wide awake. It was late into the night, but her eyes were still open, mind still active. She couldn't shake the feeling that someone was close by, watching her. But she wasn't frightened, oh no, Bonnibel was a strong princess, things rarely rattled her. Instead she felt, oddly comforted.

She played with her pink hair. It was an odd texture, for you see, Bonnibel was on odd person. She was made of sugar, and ruled a kingdom made of sugar as well.

She felt her hair, rubbing it between her thumb and her forefinger. She was thinking of her responsibilities, and her duties she needed to tend to. While Bonnibel was a good princess, she was also a hardworking one, working herself to pulp and exhaustion. She would often stay up, trying to do everything at once. But while she needed sleep, she couldn't get it, because she often had terrible insomnia, which she was experiencing at this moment.

Suddenly, Bonnibel snapped out of her thoughts, for she was sure she heard her window open. She turned around, to see a women, floating right by her bedside.

The women was incredibly beautiful, almost eerily so. She had bright red eyes, that shined like rubies, glowing on the dark. Long silky black hair, that almost had a life of it's own. And smooth blue gray skin, making it appear that she hadn't no blood in her veins. And from her mouth, two abnormally sharp teeth protruded from her closed lips. And in her hand, an axe.

The very intelligent princess could immediately identify what type of creature the women was, especially with the light of the moon flooding in her room from the window. A vampire. A type of immortal being.

Vampires where normally vicious, but they had almost gone extinct after their ruler killed them off. But Bonnibel could somehow sense this women meant her no harm.

"What is your name?" the pink princess asked.

"Marceline." the vampire simply replied.

And Bonnibel remembered. Marceline Abadeer, the Vampire Queen, from the legends. The women that killed off her own race because she was disgusted by their existence.

"Why are you here?" Bonnibel questioned.

"There was rumored threats of the Lich." Marceline responded, "Your kingdom is such a vital part of our land, I wanted to make sure you were safe. You weren't asleep, and I wanted to know why. You need your rest to assure the safety of the kingdom, your majesty."

So the princess's hunch was right. The vampire meant no harm, she was here to protect her.

Bonnibel edged closer to the other side if the bed, where Marceline was floating in midair.

"I am aware." she said, "But unfortunately I often have trouble with that. I thank you for assuring my safety, dearest Marceline."

Bonnibel's face was now inches away from the vampire's.

"I hope you don't mind, I just have never come face to face with one of your kind before."

She brushed her hand across the bluish gray cheek, which was ice-cold. The princess was right again, Marceline had no flowing blood in her.

Then, her face so close, almost breathing into her, Bonnibel placed her lips on Marceline's.

The other women's lips were cool, and her fangs digged into Bonnibel's bottom lip, making it a bit uncomfortable, but she didn't mind.

Then they both opened their mouths, allowing them to more become one and melt into each other. Marceline's forked tongue came out to meet the princess's, and it teased and played with it.

The vampire noted that Bonnibel tasted noticeably sweet, which should not be surprising, considering her kind.

Marceline lifted Bonnibel off the ground, cradling her in midair, one hand on her backbone, the other on her posterior. She unbuttoned the nightgown in the front, opening her up to the pink women's bountiful mounds. She suckled her left mound, eliciting moans of pleasure from the princess.

The vampire tried hard not to bite her in that sensitive area, but alas, her fangs dug into the upper part of Bonnibel's breast, making the princess gasp.

Before she removed her teeth, the vampire did something interesting.

She quite literally sucked Bonnibel's pink hue out of a portion of her breast, leaving it with gray.

"I apologize your majesty." Marceline whispered.

"Shhh, it's quite alright." she replied, "And please, call me Bonnibel."

The princess then proceeded to give Marceline a kiss on the cheek.

Marceline placed Bonnibel on her bed, and lay on top of her. She fully unbuttoned her nightgown, and slid it off of her, leaving the princess fully unclothed. The vampire then lowered her head to Bonnibel's crotch, placing her mouth on her forbidden fruit.

She used her tongue to pleasure the princess, who was calling out the vampire's name.

"Marceline… Marceline… Marceline…"

Then the vampire hit her core, and the princess came. She moaned as waves of pleasure coursed through her body, and her long voluptuous legs tightened around Marceline's neck. As she orgasmed, Marceline was greeted with her sweet sugary juices, and she licked it up.

The vampire then lifted her head back up to meet the princess's, and they changed positions as Bonnibel flipped to now be atop Marceline.

She kissed the vampire's collarbone, and discovered two scars on her neck. Probably where the women was bitten to grant her immortality. The princess decided to test out how they felt, so she brushed her lips against them. She could already feel Marceline twitch at the tiniest touch. So she kissed it harder, making the vampire shake, and licked it, making the vampire groan.

Bonnibel realized she had found a sweet spot, so she played with it a little more, loving how vulnerable it made the vampire.

Then the princess decided to discover her body, so she lifted Marceline's top off of her head. She discovered that the vampire was much more lean than her, and her breasts were a less generous size. She kissed her breast, and she could tell the vampire liked it, because she did something that could be considered a purr. Bonnibel kneaded her nipple, and Marceline made more happy sounds.

Bonnibel ravished her chest with kisses, until she started to feel tired, and rested her head against the crook between Marceline's two mounds. The vampire wrapped her arm around Bonnibel as she fell into slumber, protecting her from bad dreams.


End file.
